


【俊八】半生

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	【俊八】半生

文俊辉不想当好孩子了。  
他把这个想法告诉了徐明浩。  
“那不行，你要好好学习。”徐明浩拍拍他的肩膀说。  
“连你也这么想吗？”文俊辉撇了撇嘴说，“你不是我的朋友嘛。”  
“我当然是啊，可这和劝你好好学习并不矛盾嘛。”  
文俊辉不说话了，蹲下来默默的和面前的大金毛对视。  
文俊辉和徐明浩大概是一个月前发现它的，那天文俊辉的妈妈加班，家里没人，两个小孩就手拉手一起开拓新的回家路线，绕着绕着就发现了大金毛。  
“你说它叫什么呢？”徐明浩蹲下来托着下巴看大金毛吃面包。  
文俊辉的冷笑话雷达启动，“汪。”  
徐明浩翻了个巨大的白眼。  
最后两人擅自给金毛取名叫芒果，并决定每天上学都绕过来给金毛带点面包火腿肠什么的，一坚持就是一个月。  
今天的金毛看上去不大精神，一小块面包闻了又闻才兴致缺缺地咽了下去，看得徐明浩好着急，“芒果怎么了呀？生病了吗？”  
文俊辉摇头说不知道，然后又陷入沉默。  
气氛突然变得压抑起来，徐明浩也发现了文俊辉脸上的表情有些奇怪，再联想他刚刚和自己说的那些，不难得出结论，“你这次没考好吗？”  
文俊辉重重地叹气，脸色阴暗得不像一个小孩子，”唉，比上次退步了一名，我妈妈肯定又要...”  
才一名？要知道上次文俊辉可是断层领先第二名拿了年级第一啊，这烦恼也太奢侈了吧！  
徐明浩刚想开口吐槽，眼前却突然一暗，整个人被笼罩在巨大的阴影里，他还没有来得及反应，就看见文俊辉倒在了地上。  
之后的记忆就很不愉快了，不愉快到徐明浩用尽了全力去忘记以至于反而记得更清楚。他看见文俊辉的妈妈扇了文俊辉一巴掌，力气大到小小的文俊辉整个人倒了下去，接着她尖声斥责文俊辉贪玩还撒谎，揪着他的领子和书包就要把人拽回家。徐明浩被吓得愣在原地，还是芒果的叫声把他唤回来的。  
“阿姨，不是的，俊辉没有撒谎...”徐明浩其实没听清文俊辉的妈妈具体在指责什么，但他的第一反应就是替文俊辉辩护。  
“这里轮得到你说话吗？！自己爹妈不管你还想耽误我们家俊辉！我看你和你妈就是一个货色，就知道拖老实人下水！”  
文俊辉被扇得头昏脑胀，耳朵也嗡嗡作响，但他还是听清了那三个字。呵呵，老实人，离婚的时候张牙舞爪不认人，现在又说那个男人是“老实人”。文俊辉听了想笑但又笑不出来。  
最后，文妈妈骂骂咧咧地带着文俊辉走了，留下徐明浩在原地吓得脸色发白。那一年文俊辉11岁，爸爸和妈妈离婚了两年，他和徐明浩认识了5个月。

文俊辉的爸爸是一名摄影师，不算有名的那种。年轻时开了个照相馆，也出去接活，文妈妈就是在拍毕业照时认识的他。当时的文妈妈刚迈出校园，满脑子都是风花雪月，很轻易地就被他浪漫的性格所吸引，满心欢喜地步入了婚姻殿堂。  
但是玫瑰毕竟不能当饭吃，文爸爸过于浪漫的性格带来的是影楼生意上的频频失手，在文俊辉上小学的那一年家里的经济状况更是到达了低谷，基本上靠着妈妈的收入才能支持下去。现实的阳光过于刺眼，硬生生把文妈妈从蔷薇色的少女梦里唤醒，在咬着牙忍了几年后，她带着文俊辉离开了。  
没想到看上去一事无成的文爸爸，离婚后很快就遇见了真正的命定之人，听说是摄影时认识的模特，虽然对方也离过一次婚，但不妨碍两人一拍即合，又听说现在夫妻二人伉俪情深，家庭美满和谐。反倒是外貌和学历都优异的文妈妈，之后再没动过复合或者开启一段新的感情的念头，尽管连文俊辉也知道，她的追求者不在少数。  
不知道是当单亲妈妈的压力太大，还是几年来的压抑隐忍终于找到泄洪口爆发，离婚后的文妈妈对文俊辉的要求严苛到令人瞠目，打骂都是常事，言语嘲讽和冷暴力也是家常便饭，她甚至不允许文俊辉有朋友——因为“会耽误学习”。  
文俊辉很乖，很听妈妈的话，所以他就真的一个朋友也不愿结交。班上的同学碍于他耀眼的成绩才勉强接受他，但是每次老师布置小组任务时，他总会是单出来的那一个，春游时他也一定是唯一一个形单影只的小朋友。  
年幼的文俊辉最害怕放学，看着身边的伙伴们嬉笑打闹着结伴回家，仿佛他是不被这个世界所接受的一块靛蓝色的补丁。

徐明浩就是在文俊辉几乎快要忘记蝴蝶是什么颜色的时候来到他的身边的。他是转学生，座位就被临时安放在了门口，和原本是第一排的文俊辉成了前后桌。刚来这里的他不知道文俊辉有不能交朋友的禁令，他又有些爱依赖别人的小毛病，很自然地就缠上了不擅长拒绝别人的文俊辉。  
徐明浩性格不算多开朗，认准了一个人就不愿再去结交别人，但在那个人面前就会展现外向的一面，文俊辉在和他成了朋友后渐渐发现自己也是这样的人，于是两个人就形成了一个封闭又稳定的小圈子，干什么都要一起，放学时不肩并肩走会觉得难受——也就是在这段时间里他们一起发现了芒果。

一天徐明浩在上语文课时撕下了一张作业纸低头捯饬——他不爱听课的坏习惯在童年就初见端倪。文俊辉想知道他要做什么，于是没有制止，没想到徐明浩一节课后居然叠出了一个精致无比的小赛车。  
“送你了。”徐明浩揉揉鼻子说，身后的语文老师皱着眉催他快来办公室。  
文俊辉接过那个小赛车，脸上满是错愕，他还是第一次收到除了爸爸妈妈以外的人送的礼物，错愕到忘了这是个礼物，以至于在徐明浩去办公室的这段时间里好奇心作祟把小赛车拆了。  
回来看见自己一节课的心血变成一张皱巴巴还满是洞的废纸，徐明浩当然是生气，但也只气了一节课就恢复原样，还在放学时问文俊辉要不要学怎么折。  
“好啊好啊。”文俊辉忙不迭地点头。  
小孩子天性爱玩，两个人一玩起来就忘了时间，直到教室门口来了两个大人他们才惊觉时候不早。  
“徐明浩！你怎么还在玩！快过来！”  
一个熟悉的男声传来，文俊辉全身被电流袭中——这分明、这分明是...怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听，文俊辉诧异地抬头望去，眼角余光却飞过去一道小旋风。  
“爸爸！”徐明浩扑进男人的怀里大喊。  
男人无奈地摸了摸徐明浩的脑袋，抬起眼时却和愣在原地的文俊辉对上了视线。  
文俊辉有那么一刹那希望自己不曾存在于这个世界上。  
“明浩，这是你的同学吗？”站在一旁的高挑女郎浅笑盈盈地问。  
“嗯！他叫文俊辉！”  
蹲在地上的男人脸色霎时间变成惨白。  
“哦...文俊辉...”高挑女郎呢喃着这个莫名很熟悉的名字——她总觉得好像在哪听过。低下头时看见自己的丈夫突然变得僵硬的神情，她的大脑也一瞬间记起了这个名字的身世。  
流淌得异常缓慢的时间变成绳索套在文俊辉和男人的颈上，再一点点地缩小，窒息感让感官变得混沌，文俊辉的视觉和听觉都变得好模糊，可是手心里的那个折纸小赛车的棱角怎么又那么分明。  
“哒哒哒”焦急的高跟鞋声打破了僵局，没想到挽救文俊辉于窒息的人正是他现在最不想见到的那一个。  
“文俊辉！你真是反了！这么晚都不回家你想死啊？！”  
文妈妈向来是不看他人脸色，随时随地都会发文俊辉的脾气，可当她看清那个站着的女人的脸时却突然哑了火。  
徐明浩很害怕这个看上去随时会打人的阿姨，但是良好的家教和些许的强迫症还是让他脆生生地喊了一句：“阿姨好！”  
窒息感又来了，这次套在绳索上的还有熄火了的文妈妈。  
文俊辉第一次萌生了逃课的念头。  
他想，如果我是一只鸟儿就好了，像课本里写的那样，扇扇翅膀就能飞出去好远谁也找不着。或者当一只猫也好，打个滚就有温柔的哥哥姐姐抢着去抱去抚摸，遇到了危险轻轻一跳就能飞檐走壁。  
这么想着想着，最后还是到了学校，学校的大门修得金碧辉煌的，看着让他心悸。  
文俊辉没有马上进到班级，而是在后门偷偷看了一眼，发现徐明浩早早地就坐在位子上开始发呆，于是就小跑着离开了。但他也无处可去，只好假装是楼上的学生一个劲地往上爬，爬到顶楼却发现这里是初中部的地盘，他一个系着红领巾的小豆丁，看着好滑稽。  
于是他又慢悠悠地走回了一楼，最后踩着点进了教室。  
徐明浩看了他一眼，没说话。  
文俊辉想，早读结束后得去老师办公室让她调座位才行。所幸上一次他考了年级第一，老师一定会答应他的要求的。  
一整个早读他的脑袋都乱乱的，没想着课本的内容光想着怎么向老师开口、调座位去哪里、他走了以后徐明浩要怎么办。  
然后下课铃就响了。  
文俊辉站起身，快速回忆了一下自己方才想好的措辞后走向办公室。  
“那个，文俊辉。”徐明浩喊住了他。  
文俊辉很想当作没听见扭头就离开，可是他的身体就是不听使唤，不愿意走。  
“怎么了？”文俊辉听见自己的心在狂跳，他觉得周围的人好像都在看他们。  
徐明浩也看了看周围，然后犹犹豫豫地开口，“那个...我以后是不是得喊你哥哥啊？”  
这个问题实属超纲，文俊辉怎么也没想到他是要问这个。  
“我是不是不能直呼你的名字啊？这样是不是很没有礼貌？”  
徐明浩的表情像是他犯了什么天大的错误，这会在受罚。  
文俊辉听见自己故作轻松地说：“这有什么啊，你想喊什么就喊什么。”  
——反正那个人已经不是自己的爸爸了，文俊辉在心里默默补充。  
“哦，那我就还喊你文俊辉！”徐明浩如释重负，又恢复了吊儿郎当的样子，斜倚在墙上看书。  
所以这事儿就算过去了？文俊辉对事情的突然解决感到惶恐。  
好像也没有必要去办公室了。文俊辉战战兢兢地坐回座位上。  
接下来的一整天过得都和往常一样，徐明浩依旧对听课不怎么感兴趣，要么发呆要么在课本上涂鸦。文俊辉看他这副无所事事的样子，心里的石头居然渐渐落了地。  
说实话，他不是很想管大人的事情，他不恨爸爸，也不觉得妈妈有错，这是他们两个人的恩怨，是放下还是心有余念，那都和他无所谓。  
他最不知道该怎么面对的是徐明浩。徐明浩现在有完整的家庭，重新拥有了一个看上去似乎挺疼爱他的爸爸，这个时候突然来了一对母子横插一脚，对他好不公平。  
他知道家庭不美满会带来的痛苦，所以他不愿徐明浩再次面对那样的痛苦，更不愿意自己称为施害者。  
幸好，他看上去没事。  
放学后两个小男孩还是肩并肩一起走，还是绕了远路去看望芒果。唯一的不同在于，那一天文妈妈居然出现在了放学回家的必经之路上。  
文俊辉下意识地想要远离徐明浩，没想到妈妈却径直走向了他。  
徐明浩还是脆生生地喊“阿姨”，喊得文俊辉莫名心惊。  
“你就是明浩吧？真乖！”文妈妈笑得温柔，蹲下来摸了摸徐明浩的头。  
文俊辉很震惊，“乖”这个形容词他已经很久没从妈妈口中听见了。  
“你和俊辉，要当好朋友啊，如果俊辉上课不认真听，记得替阿姨教训他！”文妈妈笑得更灿烂了。  
徐明浩看了文俊辉一眼，没敢点头或者摇头。  
“时候不早了，要阿姨送你回去吗？”文妈妈笑着伸出手。  
徐明浩又看了文俊辉一眼，“不用了，我家就在这附近，谢谢阿姨。”  
文妈妈没再坚持，领着文俊辉就走了。  
一路上母子二人都默默无言，文俊辉很惊讶，他以为妈妈一定又要破口大骂，可是她没有。那一晚是文俊辉整个童年里过得最安静的夜晚。  
文妈妈对两个小孩的友情一直态度暧昧，不对，是喜怒无常。  
文俊辉想，徐明浩成绩很差，上课不认真，何况还是妈妈前夫的儿子，按道理她不会允许这样的人和自己交朋友。可是她不仅默认了，有时还会主动提起徐明浩。  
“这次考试那个徐明浩排第几啊？”  
“班级25名。”文俊辉答  
“你们班总共33人是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
然后就没了下文。文俊辉以为她至少会补上一句：“以后不要和这种成绩差的小孩玩。”可是她又没有。  
他想，也许妈妈也很喜欢明浩，明浩又有礼貌又大方，懂得东西也很多，也许妈妈也很喜欢这样的小孩。

可是面对妈妈对芒果事件所发表的指桑骂槐的言论，他又不确定了。  
他从来都没有搞懂过妈妈，比如为什么妈妈要打了他后回来还要帮他上药，还问他疼不疼。  
“不疼的。”文俊辉说。  
“你又撒谎。”妈妈说。

芒果事件之后，徐明浩还是一如往常地和文俊辉有一搭没一搭地聊天，仿佛什么都没有发生。唯一不同的是徐明浩不会在放学时拖着书包问文俊辉要不要一起走，但是第二天的早读课时一定会借着读书打掩护，偷偷和文俊辉汇报芒果的最新情况。  
两人谁都没有主动提起那件事，于是一切一如往常。  
文俊辉觉得，徐明浩有一种特殊的魔力，在他眼里看来天大的事到了徐明浩这里就变得不值一提，仿佛天塌下来了，他也能冷静地拉着文俊辉找到一个安身之所，然后他继续听他的课，他继续开他的小差。  
每一个初中生都会听到一个被老师在课上或课间、被家长在饭桌或枕前拿出来反反复复谈论的话题：“青春期”。  
仿佛一夜之间，班上的男孩子像雨后春笋一样窜个子，女生则把自己关进了与异性隔绝的蚌里，双方互相看不顺眼。  
也有些早熟的孩子，比大多数同龄人先一步参透了两性间的秘密，做了第一批打破僵局的勇士，在老师和家长的联合警告下，仍不顾一切地偷偷谈恋爱。  
不过这些暂时都与文俊辉和徐明浩无关。  
“文俊辉，你别动。”徐明浩倚在墙上懒懒地说。  
被突然cue到的文俊辉保持着写作业的姿势一动不敢动。  
不看也知道，徐明浩现在一定正用着他那双细长的眼睛从头到尾地打量他，一个角度看够了还要挪挪身子换另一个角度。  
过了许久，徐明浩又下达了命令：“好了，可以动了。”  
于是文俊辉夸张地伸了个懒腰，故意弄出不小的声响，惹得纪律委员抬头看了他们一眼。  
上了初中后，徐明浩对摄影的兴趣愈来愈浓烈，爸爸看他有天分，就颇有耐心地教他，还送走了一台相机。  
文俊辉一开始听说这事觉得很不可思议。他以前也曾略微对摄影感兴趣，但很快就被妈妈扼杀在了萌芽状态，而且那个视摄影为生命的男人，居然真的愿意把自己的技术传授出去吗？  
徐明浩也瞒了文俊辉一段时间，被不小心撞破秘密后还慌乱地辩解：“是我自己缠着叔叔要学的，他被我搞烦了，才...”  
徐明浩只在文俊辉面前喊那个男人“叔叔”。  
“那你学的怎么样了？”文俊辉把话锋换了个方向。  
“我喜欢拍人像，可惜拍得不好。”  
“那我来当你的模特好了。”文俊辉不假思索地说。  
结果文俊辉就遭了殃，最初答应时扭扭捏捏的徐明浩，没想到后期用起文俊辉来倒是毫不客气。本来周末就鲜少拥有自由时间的他还要充当徐明浩的免费模特，即使是在没法带相机的校园里，徐明浩也经常会像方才那样，用他来研究光影和摄影角度。  
“喂，文俊辉。”快下课时徐明浩又来骚扰他。  
“怎么了？”  
“有没有人说过你长得很好看啊？”徐明浩面无表情地说。  
文俊辉分不清他是在夸自己还是只是单纯地问问题，“呃，没有啊？”  
徐明浩摸了摸留得有些过长的刘海，眼睛望着手指说：“哦，那现在有了。”  
“谁啊？”  
“...”徐明浩翻了个白眼，“你继续写作业吧。”  
“哦。”  
文俊辉发现他很听徐明浩的话。大概是从妈妈升职了，变得没空管他之后，一直善于并只会单纯地执行命令的他，变得更依赖徐明浩了，潜意识里将徐明浩的话当成了指令，再一丝不苟地完成。  
然而以前很依赖文俊辉的徐明浩却正好相反，上了初中后他渐渐有了新的社交圈，虽然文俊辉仍旧是他最依赖的那一个，但是他的时间和精力还是不可避免地被均分了。  
还有芒果，徐明浩已经很久没提起它了。  
每次下课铃一响，文俊辉就会固定地离开教室去洗手间。其实去洗手是次要的，主要是为了给徐明浩的朋友们挪空间。  
他对那些人知之甚少，连名字都不一定对的上脸，唯一知道的就是徐明浩在他们面前话会变多——除此之外他也不想知道太多。

两人的成绩倒是一点没变，一个天上一个地下，本意是让文俊辉去辅导徐明浩功课的班主任不由得感叹，这两个人都挺油盐不进的。  
徐明浩不在乎自己的成绩，他的父母也不在乎。  
“因为那两个人也不是读书的料，”文妈妈这么评价，“一个小学就辍学去摄影，一个中考落榜去当了模特，真是绝配，”  
上了初中的文俊辉终于知道为什么妈妈对他和徐明浩的友情几乎是放纵的态度，不过是为了满足为人母的那点自尊和虚荣，或许还有一些报复心在作祟。  
文俊辉能和妈妈聊的话题不多，除了学习大概也就只有徐明浩，但是反复几次从妈妈口中听到这样的话后，关于徐明浩的话题也就渐渐被他有意地扼杀了。  
好在，文妈妈并不会指摘文俊辉的沉默寡言，生活和工作上的杂事已经够她头疼，多分出来一份精力就是多一份负担。  
——或许，徐明浩也是这么想的吧。  
文俊辉打了个激灵，从假寐中醒来。最近他的思绪老是飘到徐明浩的身上，明明他成天就坐在自己身边。他偷看了一眼身旁的人——居然没有睡着，这可是他最不喜欢的化学课。  
“咳，你怎么没叫醒我。”文俊辉小声说。  
徐明浩瞥了他一眼，然后低头记笔记。  
中考前反反复复的复习课对于像徐明浩这样平时不听课的学生来说，是一次补救的绝佳机会，但对于文俊辉来说就只是有BGM的自习课而已。文俊辉有些惊讶又有些惭愧，徐明浩什么时候也知道努力了？还是自己最近太懈怠了？  
过了一会儿徐明浩递过来一张叠的方方正正的小纸条，文俊辉展开来看见一行秀丽的文字躺在折痕里：“这周末你不用来了。”  
“来”是指每周固定去当徐明浩的模特。  
兴许是要复习吧。文俊辉小幅度地点头表示知道了。  
没想到过了一会儿他又递来一张纸条。  
“XXX硬要我帮她拍照，我没办法就答应了。女生真麻烦。”  
XXX是个很熟悉又陌生的名字，是下课来找徐明浩聊天的常客，没记错的话，她还和自己竞争过学习委员。  
文俊辉想了想，在纸条上写了四个字，轻轻地丢了回去。  
“重色轻友”  
下课后文俊辉不意外地被徐明浩锤了一顿。

原本只是一句玩笑话，没想到一个周末过去，徐明浩就忸扭捏捏地告诉他，“我谈恋爱了。”  
“我、我哪知道她是要向我告白啊...我一点准备都没有，她就突然A了上来。”徐明浩顿了顿解释了一下，“A就是直接攻击的意思，我和他们打游戏说习惯了，”  
“什么直接攻击？”  
“你别想歪啊...她就抱了我一下...我真的懵了，还没来得及说话呢，她就说什么，我同意了。哪有这样告白的啊...”  
徐明浩揪着衣角，巴掌大的脸上全是红，仿佛那天告白的人是他。  
文俊辉低着头看他，迷迷糊糊地想，“啊，我什么时候比他高这么多了。”  
“你、你别不吭声啊...我该怎么办啊。”徐明浩伸了伸手，似乎是想掐他的手臂，伸到一半又不自在地放了下来。  
有一个文俊辉在内心里咆哮，能怎么办？拒绝啊，你这么草率就谈了恋爱，那我怎么办？  
但是脱口而出的却是：“都接受了，就好好谈吧。”  
徐明浩看着他，许久才缓慢地点了头。  
临近中考，许多青春期的少男少女都抱着想尝试一下恋爱或不想给初中留下遗憾的想法，纷纷给心仪的对象告了白，一时间恋爱的酸臭味弥漫整个校园，到了老师不得不出面阻止的地步。  
阻止的理由无非是“会影响学习”。  
徐明浩却在棒打鸳鸯的范围之外，成绩处于上升期的他从一开始就不在老师的怀疑范围里，导致班会最后老师点名表扬他时，有几个同学发出了别有深意的轻笑。  
文俊辉很清楚地看见他尖尖的耳朵红得滴血，和那一次他的女朋友在纷乱的人群中突然抱住他时一样红。  
一连好几个晚上，徐明浩都是文俊辉失眠的理由。白天能看见他还好一点，到了晚上，层层叠叠的梦魇几乎要将他逼疯。他通过白天看见的一些碎片，止不住地幻想徐明浩谈恋爱时的样子：害羞的、敏感的、轻盈的，像只兔子。  
繁乱的思绪渐渐地从夜晚扩张到了天明，无休止地纠缠着文俊辉，回过神来时他的书桌上、草稿纸上、课本上全都是徐明浩的名字。  
这下完蛋了，文俊辉想。

有些你当时觉得是比天还高的坎，当你真的迈过去了以后，回首看看会发现其实也就那么回事。  
文俊辉在B中看见徐明浩的身影时突然领悟了这个道理。  
因祸得福，他中考失利没能进最好的A中，但因此得以和徐明浩再做三年同窗。  
他的第一句话是：“明浩，你一个暑假过去怎么长高这么多？”  
而他的第一句话是：“我分手了。”  
文俊辉觉得自己很卑鄙，因为他听见这句话的第一反应是窃喜是如释重负。  
“怎么说分就分了？”文俊辉觉得自己的语气有点夸张。  
徐明浩很平静地说：“不适合，就分了呗。”  
“什么时候分的？”  
“就前两天。”徐明浩轻轻叹了口气，“我寻思着还是别耽误人家女孩子了。”  
“什么意思？”  
徐明浩抬起眼看了他一眼，“没什么意思。”然后就拎着书包进了新班级。  
老天爷大概是看他过得太惨了，所以安排了这么一出吧。文俊辉在痛骂自己卑鄙的同时又不得承认他现在很开心，不曾拥有过童年的他却品味到了珍爱的玩具失而复得的雀跃。  
两人很幸运地又成了同桌。  
“你别以为我不知道是你去求老师安排座位的——唉，怎么高中也要和你这个变态学霸坐一起。”  
文俊辉很厚脸皮地问：“你就不觉得有那么一点荣幸和开心吗？”  
徐明浩白了他一眼，“你个子高，挡老师视线倒是方便。”  
一切如旧，唯一美中不足的是徐明浩是住宿生，而文俊辉是走读，两人做不了室友。  
学校本不鼓励走读，但是文俊辉的妈妈在儿子中考失利后收了极大刺激，排除万难在校外租了房子，不惜每天两个小时的上下班路程也要陪读。  
文俊辉看了眼趴在桌上打盹的徐明浩想，这次不会存在失利啦。

高中对于像“文俊辉们”来说就是绝佳的秀场，对于“徐明浩们”则有另一番风景。  
徐明浩在一个暑假个头疯涨，身高直逼一米八，只长个子不长肉的体质让他的身材看上去像挺拔纤细的竹，随便往哪一杵就是一道亮眼的风景，再加之他会摄影，开学后的一次摄影比赛他毫无疑问地拔得头筹，上台领奖时的佚丽身姿惊艳了不少怀春少女。  
“好烦，那些女生。”徐明浩喝了口水皱着眉头说。  
室外篮球场的篮筐上挂着上一届学生留下的彩带，经过风吹雨打后已经看不清文字。  
文俊辉擦了擦脸上的汗：“你这么说也太伤她们的心了。”  
徐明浩耸耸肩，又问他：“我觉得你长得比我帅多了，怎么不见女生追你？”  
“有啊，追着我问题算吗？”  
徐明浩笑了，“可惜了，她们看不见你这么好玩的一面。”  
球场上有人喊着要补位，文俊辉捅了捅徐明浩，“去吧。”  
“你怎么不上啊？”徐明浩这么说着却很自觉地接住了他丢来的篮球，“我很菜的，还得你来带。”  
“我刚从场上下来欸，累都快累死。”  
徐明浩嘟嘟哝哝地上场了，周围守望已久的女生发出压抑的尖叫。  
文俊辉就和她们一样，坐在场下当观众。太阳有些刺眼，他就半眯着眼睛看徐明浩在球场上闪转跳跃，一路擦出耀眼的火花。他的球技确实一般，也不会什么灌篮之类的难度动作，可是看着就很赏心悦目，像在跳舞。  
文俊辉的目光就一直追随着徐明浩不愿意放开，每当这种时候他就会惋惜徐明浩随了爸爸学摄影而不是像他妈妈那样做模特，这么好看的人却只能呆在相机后面，好浪费。  
他还在充当徐明浩的专属模特，作为回报，他收到了不少照片，大多数是拿他练手的产物，也会参杂一些风景摄影。于是文俊辉就拥有了一本满是他的身影的相册，文妈妈看过后评价：“他这个跟拍摄影师倒是称职，看着这一张张的，像连载的漫画一样。”  
每次收到照片时他都会颇为夸张地赞扬一番：“天呐，我长得也太好看了。”徐明浩会骂他自恋狂，但不知道他其实也是在夸相机后的那个人。

学校里的风云人物总会被传一些匪夷所思的传闻，比如文俊辉被传过拿着大学高数题去办公室现场解题羞辱老师，虽然事情的真相只是他纠正了老师上课时的一个小错误，但是不妨碍大家轰轰烈烈地添油加醋，越传越离谱。  
这样的事也轮到了徐明浩头上，只是和文俊辉的相比，就不是那么诙谐幽默了。  
那个女生说，看见徐明浩周末时和隔壁体校的一个男生约会，还被拉到暗巷里强吻。  
每一个传述者都浓墨重彩地描述了体校生的威猛霸道，还有徐明浩被人按在墙上从一开始的惊慌无措最后变成妥协接受——重点就在于最后的妥协接受。  
“敢情那个女的是硬生生站在旁边看了几分钟也没能趁机偷偷拿个手机拍照留下证据吗？”当事人徐明浩冷冷地吐槽。  
文俊辉小心翼翼地问：“所以，事实是什么？”  
“我接的单子，帮他拍一组生活照，仅此而已。”徐明浩看了他一眼，“你怎么也会信这种谣言？”  
文俊辉一哆嗦，连忙解释：“我没信，只是传得人太多了...你也没想着解释一下？”  
“解释过，信的人不多。不过我也不在乎了，反正我下个星期开始要去艺校，”徐明浩的表情缓和了一些，“之前和你说的，这下终于定下来了。”  
文俊辉有些错愕：“那你还回来上课吗？”  
“当然会。”徐明浩拍拍他的肩膀，“不过要等很久了，不要太想我哦。”  
怎么可能不想，你还没有走我就开始想了。  
当天晚上文俊辉像是收藏家在细数自己的藏品一样回忆他和徐明浩的点滴。其实想起徐明浩不是他的本意，只是他突然发现，自己这些年的喜怒哀乐似乎都牵扯在了他的身上，绕不开。  
文俊辉睡前的脑内活动向来天马行空，他回忆着回忆着，突然做了做了一个小小的假设，如果在当年徐明浩走了另一个小分支，没有再继续直呼他的姓名而是喊他哥哥，那会怎样呢？  
“哥哥，帮我看下这道题呗。” “哥哥，周末记得来当我的模特。” “幼稚死了，亏你还是我哥。”  
感觉有些诡异，有点肉麻，但又很可爱。  
突然地，脑内闪过一个其实并不真实存在的画面：徐明浩被拉进暗巷里，还没来得及反应过来就被压在墙上深吻，后脑勺磕在墙上时痛得他惊呼一声，却也因此失了防守，被敌人搅得乱七八糟。他很慌乱，手脚都奋力想要挣扎却不能，最后被吻得一点点变软，瘫在墙上喘息。  
他抬起泛红的双眼望着“施暴者”，然后嗔怪地喊了一声：“哥哥。”  
文俊辉被最后的画面吓得一激灵，连忙进行自我催眠逼迫自己快速沉睡。

如果要给世事无常下一个最终定义，那就是徐明浩在临走的前一天被班主任叫去了办公室，和文俊辉一起得知了噩耗。  
“你们两位的母亲都同意及时告诉你们这件事，那么老师就希望你们在知道了以后能及时调整好心态，不要过分悲伤了。”  
“车祸这种事情，真的是飞来横祸，没法躲的。好在肇事司机已经抓到了，你们要相信司法会惩罚他的。”  
“你们两的爸爸，对你们的期望都很高，你们一定不能辜负他的遗愿，好吗？”  
年老的班主任显然不擅长应对这种场面，他第一次知道，17、8岁的小男生的眼泪看上去是那么揪人。  
徐明浩在自己放声大哭之前冲出了办公室，文俊辉按了按湿润的眼角，也跟着冲了出去。  
那一天徐明浩抱着他说了好多话，爆发的感情喷泻而出，沾湿了他的外套，死死地印在他的心里。  
他说，他之前的爸爸一点也不爱他们，还有家暴倾向，妈妈是硬生生被打得带他逃离了那个家。他不明白，为什么还不容易有了个温柔的爸爸，却又被飞来横祸给夺走。  
哭完后他又开始道歉：“对不起，俊辉，对不起，你也很难过吧？你比我更难过，还要听我说这些，真的对不起。”  
文俊辉却说：“你不要松开我，可以让我再抱一会吗？”  
徐明浩说好。然后他就感觉到文俊辉的泪水默默地流进他的脖子里。  
这是两个人第一次见到彼此的眼泪，也将会是最后一次。  
眼睛肿成烂桃子的徐妈妈很快接走了徐明浩，临走时她对文俊辉说：“回去陪陪你妈妈吧，她哭得很凶。”  
回到家中的文俊辉看见了一脸憔悴的妈妈，泪水一下子又涌上来。  
“俊辉，我问你件事，”妈妈的语气温柔又憔悴，“你恨妈妈吗？”  
文俊辉摇头。  
他想说“我不恨，我一点也不恨。”然后冲上去保住妈妈让她别难过。可是他的嗓子紧得发疼，他说不出话，身体也象被冻住了。  
“其实，你爸爸也没做错什么。”妈妈呢喃着，捧着水杯回了房间。  
文俊辉知道，明天妈妈从那个房间走出来时还会是一个光鲜亮丽的职场女强人，还会严厉地催促他快些吃早饭然后去上学。只是有什么东西改变了，他和妈妈共有的某样东西，改变了。

紧迫的学习压力不允许文俊辉有太多的伤感时间，他很快就将爸爸还有徐明浩的事封在盒子里，全身心地投入学习。  
他和徐明浩的关系第一次被众人所知悉，原本又是一个添油加醋的好机会，可是这次因为另一个主角不在场的缘故，流言蜚语不情不愿地自行撤退了。  
世界瞬间变得好安静，安静到让文俊辉想起了他再遇见徐明浩之前的那几年时光，那种让人绝望的疲惫感，每天都连绵不绝地袭来。  
他又变成了只会读书的书呆子，成天坐在座位上没日没夜地刷题，停掉了除此之外的近乎一切活动，认真到旁人觉得不解。  
只有他知道，这是麻痹自己的一种方式。暂时地麻醉自己，等徐明浩回来的那天就能再次唤醒，然后再和他一起，重复过去几年来一直在重复的日常生活。  
但是徐明浩食言了。  
日历一天天地被撕掉，到了高三下学期，徐明浩没有回来，又到了倒数100天，他还是没有回来，右上角的数字递减成了3，他还是没有回来。  
他可能不会回来了。文俊辉平静地接受了这个事实，深呼吸了一口气，然后开始答题。  
答卷时，他会时不时摸一摸口袋里的一个硬楞楞的小玩意——那是一个用10元钱人民币折成的小赛车。  
离校前夕班主任去银行换了许多联号的崭新钞票送个大家，说是沾点好运。文俊辉盯着那张钞票，然后纯凭自然地，将它叠成了一个小赛车。  
最后一天的铃声响起，文俊辉轻轻合上笔盖，靠在座位上等待收卷。他听见有些教室已经开始有躁动声，渐渐地躁动声越来越大，然后学生们一窝蜂地冲出了教室门，唯有文俊辉的步伐不紧不慢。  
“不知道你考得怎么样啊，”文俊辉对着小赛车说，“还有，你...到底去了哪里啊？”

现在想想，爸爸的意外去世真的改变了好多事情。  
文妈妈终于接受了追了自己近三年的同事的告白，又过了三年后两人一起去领了证，文俊辉想，她大概真的放下了。  
文俊辉考上了顶尖的大学，到了学校里也依旧成绩优异，而且比以前要开朗热情了许多，有了几个交心的好友。  
但是徐明浩却不见了。  
QQ也好微信也好手机号也罢，全都处于停用的状态，发去的信息像石沉大海，他以前的朋友也因此联系不上他，却不知从哪听来一些奇怪的谣言。  
说是他现在人在日本，是全职摄影师，混得还可以，有一个长得又高又帅的男朋友。  
所以，到底是什么让大家固执地认定了徐明浩的性向呢？文俊辉想不通，但是却希望仅这一条，是真实的。  
对，爸爸的去世还改变了一件事——文俊辉终于决定正面面对他的徐明浩的感情，他不想留下遗憾。  
尽管会听到让人不舒服的流言，但是文俊辉仍不放弃去打听任何有关徐明浩的消息。  
于是最终，他终于得到了准确可靠的消息。  
略显好笑的是，这消息不是他打听来的，而是妈妈主动告诉他的。  
“明浩和他妈妈今年会回来过年，我们顺便也去拜个年吧。”  
文妈妈一边盛饭一边说：“哎呀，那个明浩可就比俊辉有出息多啦，人家的摄影作品上过好多封面呢，俊辉成天就知道窝在实验室里倒腾磁铁。”  
文俊辉在狂喜的同时不忘反驳：“妈，在爸面前不要扭曲是非，我们也不是只倒腾磁铁的好吗。”  
有些俗气的开场白，可他终于又见到徐明浩了，没有所谓的高高帅帅的男友，只有一个徐明浩而已。  
“嗨。”文俊辉说。  
徐明浩紧了紧环抱在胸前的双手臂，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
旁边的长辈招呼打得热火朝天，这边的气氛却很诡异。  
“他们说你...这几年在日本。”  
“嗯。”  
“他们说你混得挺不错的。”  
“还行吧，”徐明浩露出些许臭屁的表情，“他们还说什么了？”  
文俊辉瞥了他一眼：“还说，你有一个...”  
“我确实有，”徐明浩用口型说出了“男朋友”  
“啊...没想到他们这次说得是真的啊。”文俊辉干笑了两声。  
徐明浩的脸红的样子和几年前一模一样，“但是早就分了，谈了一个月就...我不喜欢他，所以也不想耽误人家——你还有什么想问的？”  
文俊辉愣了一秒，接着伸进口袋里捏住那个临走前特地带上的纸币小赛车——这是他这么多年来保持的一个奇怪习惯，一紧张时就会捏一捏它来缓解情绪。  
“徐明浩，我还有好多问题要问你，还有好多事要告诉你...”  
End.


End file.
